Water, Wind, and Clouds
by FLASOK
Summary: After one romantic night on a beach, Aang and Katara have to take on the responsibility on being.....parents! :O Post war. They're married, all that fluff. X3
1. How it happened

**A/N- Hullo, I'm new here, but I've been writing fanfics for a while. This is one chapter in a section of drabbles that I'm doing, hope you like it. I love reviews, NO FLAMES. Seriously, if you don't like it, don't comment unless you have CONSTRUCTIVE critism. X_X **

**I don't own Avatar, if I did, there would be a Book 4. XDDDD**

**Random person- GET ON WITH THE STOREH! *throws a rock***

**Ow. *rubs head* Okay, on with the story! R&R! ;D**

How it happened

It was a peaceful, balmy night on Ember Island where Aang and Katara were spending their honeymoon. Fire Lord Zuko had graciously given them a private beach house where they could spend a romantic week just doing whatever their hearts desired. The newlyweds were taking full advantage of their time alone, kissing whenever they got the chance and just having fun with each other. Now it was the last day of their honeymoon and the two were resting on a blanket on the shores of Ember Island, watching the sky and holding hands. Aang's thumb was lightly stroking the back of Katara's hand causing her to smile a little. The atmosphere was calm, the waves crashing against the shore, the chirping of night animals, and the comfortable silence between the content couple. It was perfect. _Too perfect,_ Katara thought to herself, frowning slightly. She suddenly felt the need to do something reckless, on a whim, something random. She turned to Aang, and he, catching the movement from the corner of his eye, turned to her.

"Hey, Aang? I was just thinking," she said scooting closer to her husband. Aang raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" he inquired her, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"I was thinking maybe we could… go swimming or something," she replied enthusiastically. Aang blinked twice in surprise, and then laughed.

"Why not?" he agreed. He pulled off his tunic revealing (much to Katara's pleasure) perfectly toned arms, chest, and abdomen, then rolled up his pants, the blue arrow tattoo blending nicely with his pale skin. He looked over and smirked when he saw Katara admiring him with no shame. She managed to peel her eyes away from her husband long enough to strip off her own clothes revealing her white wrappings. Then she grabbed Aang's hand, pulling him towards the blue swells crashing onto the grey, volcanic sand, laughter beginning to bubble up inside her throat as she dragged him along. She ran straight into the water finding it surprising warm against her skin and let go of Aang's hand causing him to lose his balance and fall with a yelp into the ocean. She giggled when he surfaced, a grin on his face. He decided to himself that it wasn't fair that she was still dry, and with a flick of his wrist, that problem was solved. She gasped in shock when the water splashed onto her unsuspecting self and glared at Aang who had burst out laughing. Now it was his turn to get a surprise. She ran at him and tackled the Avatar making him fall back into a sitting position. Katara took the minute of vulnerability to capture his lips in a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Once he registered what was happening, Aang closed his eyes and kissed back, deepening it as he did, wrapping his arms around her waist. Katara placed her hands on his chest and began to move down. She reached the fabric of his pants and Aang broke away, having caught on, but still staying close, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

"Katara, are you sure?" he asked. Katara ran her lips over his.

"I'm sure," she breathed. Aang gazed at her, still unsure, but her eyes told him everything.

"Okay," he whispered leaning in and engaging the kiss that began it all.


	2. Cravings

Katara glared at the Avatar from across the table.

"Aang, stop it," she said through clenched teeth. Aang glanced over and saw her angered face. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Stop what?" he asked, completely missing what she was worked up about. Katara flicked her eyes in the direction of the moon peach he was eating. Aang looked down at his hand, following her eyes, and immediately understood why she was irritated with him.

"Sorry," he said grinning sheepishly and hiding the moon peach under the table. He'd eat it later. Katara sighed.

"I'm sorry, Aang. It's just torture to watch you eat that when I can't keep anything down except bread and tea," she moaned. Aang smiled warmly at her and touched her hand.

"It'll all be worth it in the end," he reassured her. Katara looked down at her growing stomach and sighed again. A small smile curled the corners of her mouth.

"I know," she replied quietly. There was silence as the two imagined what life would be like with the baby when it came. A pang of worry stabbed at both, but they tried not to show it to the other. Besides, things would be alright if they worked together.

"I think it's a boy." Katara said randomly dragging Aang from his thoughts. Aang blinked twice before grinning.

"You do, do you?" he asked, laughing a little. She nodded. Aang openly laughed now, feeling greater affection for his wife. Her confidence was definitely her most attractive feature. He recovered a few seconds later and replied,

"I think you're right." Katara smiled. She always liked it when Aang agreed with her. Her eyes wandered to where Aang was still holding the moon peach under the table and she stared wistfully at it.

"You really want some don't you?" Aang said grinning a little. Katara pouted and nodded. Aang pulled the peach out and smothered his lips with its juice making Katara drool a little. Then he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Katara pulled away, giggling.

"Aang, that is so disgusting!" she gasped, but she laughed all the same, Aang also laughing. She let out a few more giggles before giving Aang a sideways glance and then pulling him back into a kiss. She made sure she got all the juice off his lips, savoring the taste because this was all she was going to get of it.

"Mmmmmmm," she said letting him go. Aang chuckled.

"Tasty?" he teased. Katara smirked.

"Very." she replied, "And you know what I want next?"

"What?" Aang asked leaning forward. Katara grinned devilishly at him.

"Stewed sea prunes." Aang's jaw dropped.

"No! No way am I eating that for you!" he replied, wrinkling his nose in disgust wishing Katara would crave something else.


	3. Timing

**A/N: Why hello! Finally, another update! Gosh this takes me forever to do. *should stop being laaazzzyyy***

**This is a good story, Aang is in the Fire Nation and gets these weird feelings about….well, you'll find out.**

**So, before that random lady can throw rocks at me, let's start the storeh! :DDDDD**

Timing

Aang was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, his eyebrows turned up in a worried expression. Something didn't feel right, and though he wasn't sure what, he had a general idea. These strange feelings had been bugging him relentlessly for days now. It was giving him a headache and the only things he could think of to do about it is to try and thing things out. Only the problem with that strategy was it gave him an even larger headache. He'd lost track of time as he lay, still getting no closer to his answer than he was before. With a groan, he rolled over onto his stomach shoving his head in his pillow trying to make the headache, everything, go away. He subconsciously heard the door open. A hand placed itself on his shoulder, but he didn't bother to look up. He was afraid that if he did, his head might burst.

"You missed dinner," Mai's voice said. Aang remained silent. He could feel hunger clawing at his stomach, but only remotely. He pushed it aside.

"Are you alright? You seem…troubled. Zuko…we're worried about you." she said. It was strange to hear her being sympathetic. Then again, she had changed much in the past few years. Aang still didn't answer, though he needed someone to talk to desperately. He would have spoken if he could find the words. His mind was blank though.

"Aang, please talk to me. I'd get Zuko because he'd probably do a better job, but he's really tired from all the work he's had to do. I know I'm not a people person that much, but maybe I can help. I AM a mom now after all." she said with a hopeful optimism that was awfully out of character for her. She must have been really concerned. Slowly, Aang sat up.

"It's hard to explain." Aang said quietly. Mai settled on the edge of the bed.

"I've got a while." she said, her dry humor making an appearance. Aang took a deep breath and shifted his weight awkwardly.

"Well, I've been getting these strange feelings lately. They sort of feel like an impulse." he started, and then he paused trying to think how to express the rest of his thoughts.

"You mean like, instincts?" Mai asked. Aang thought about it and realized she was right. He nodded. Mai gestured for him to go on.

"It feels like I need to…I dunno. Do something. Go somewhere." he continued. That was really where the story ended. He wasn't sure of anything else except what he had just mentioned. Mai nodded and considered for a moment in silence.

"So, these instincts…do they have anything to do with Katara and the fact that she's expecting soon?" Mai proposed. Images of his wife flooded Aang's mind and an ache settled in his chest.

"Yes." he said without even thinking. He gazed out his bedroom window and his mouth set in a determined line.

"I need to leave. Today. Katara needs me and I really have to be there for her right now." he said. Then he stood up to begin packing, but stopped. He couldn't leave. There were other things to attend to other than his family. It tore at him to decide one over the other. Mai saw his hesitation and stood up. She approached him and, once she was close enough, turned him around, looking up into his troubled face with a smile that he never knew belonged to her.

"Go." she told him softly.

"But, I can't, Zuko needs…" he started but Mai interrupted.

"Get out of my palace before I kick you out. I'll help Zuko." she said, another sliver of dry humor coming through.

"But the world needs me." he argued. Mai just looked up at him with the same unfamiliar smile.

"Katara and your child is your world." she replied quietly. Aang stood where he was, thinking about what Mai had just said. He didn't even notice her move and cross the room. Only when she threw his duffel bag at his head did he snap to attention. He looked up to just catch a glimpse of her robes fluttering around the corner and into the hallway.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Katara sat alone on the banister running along the edge of a balcony in the Western Air Temple. She sighed, praying desperately Aang would come home in time to see the birth of their child. She knew he was awfully busy, but a girl could dream. She was becoming lost in her thoughts again when she heard the softest footsteps approaching her from behind. She whipped her head around to see her husband smiling softly at her and she had to blink a few times before she knew he was really there. He walked over to her silently and wrapped his arms around her, words completely useless and awkward at the moment. They stayed like that for a while. Just embracing and enjoying each other's presence. Katara spoke up finally.

"You came back. I thought you wouldn't make it in time." she said thickly, willing herself not to cry. Aang chuckled and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"You know me. I've always had a funny sense of timing." he murmured. All other conversation was lost in the kiss that followed.


	4. Phenomenon

**A/N- Third chapter. Baby iz here. Nuff said.**

**Phenomenon**

It was a mixed blessing, the moment that was taking place. It was horrible, dramatic, and wonderful all at the same time. Aang willed himself not to faint from both joy and shock as he held Katara's hand which was brutally crushing his. It seemed like they had been here hours and still there was no sign of the baby. Aang was trying his best to comfort his wife in her time of pain, but it only seemed to annoy Suki who was acting as mid-wife. He was distracting Katara, and he knew that, plus the fact that he was prolonging it too. What else was there to do though? It seemed to help her, even if, because she would be a little distracted from the pain. He was also fighting the urge to look away, but he knew he couldn't, he just couldn't, because Katara would look to him to find reason to go on. It was a struggle for the two of them.

"You're doing great Katara. Keep going!" Suki urged. Katara's jaw squared in tense determination. Aang thought she was absolutely breath-taking. Feeling she could use a pick me up, Aang leaned close to her ear and whispered,

"I know this is a horrible time, but I think you're gorgeous." Katara snorted in skepticism.

"I'm giving birth and my face is twisted in agony. You have nerve saying that." she replied with great difficulty.

"It's true." he insisted.

"Aang, shut up!" Suki burst out. She didn't mean it, but she was under too much stress to think logically. Aang did as he was told. More endless hours past and Aang was losing feeling in his hand. Finally Suki cried out,

"I see it! Come on, Katara! Push!" Aang closed his eyes not wanting to see anymore. It was too much. Besides, Katara needed all her focus. An epoch went by. Finally, the shrieks of pain ceased.

Aang breathed in the scent of the pillow beneath his head trying to regain the rest of his consciousness that he'd lost through the ordeal. The dizziness refused to fade no matter how much he tried to relax though. It wasn't that he was horrified, he was just overwhelmed. It was all so much to absorb. Suddenly, the baby's cries filled the room and Aang lifted his head up feeling alert, the dizziness gone completely. Suki walked over to him, smiling, but exhausted, holding his child. She handed the newborn to Aang carefully and whispered, "It's a boy." before leaving to get the others. Aang gazed down in wonder at the boy in his arms. He couldn't believe it. He'd been anticipating this moment for months, waiting, expecting the baby, but nothing compared to this moment. It felt so different to have it actually happen. It was nothing like he'd imagined or ever imagine in his entire life. The child was whimpering a little as his father held him, squirming in his blankets, his tiny fists clenched tightly. Aang smiled as he looked down at him. He was beautiful. His skin was a gentle creamy caramel color, the perfect blend of his mother and father's skin. The little hair on his head belonged to his mother, but his face belonged to his father. Aang stroked the boy's cheek lovingly, taken aback at how smooth it was. He heard Katara stir next to him and he turned his head to see she was sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured.

"I'm fine. Is it a boy?" she asked softly. It was clear that she was exhausted, but she still had the energy to see if she had been right. Aang nodded and was returned with a smile from his wife, the smugness visible.

"May I see him?" It wasn't a question. Aang obediently handed her their child. When Katara saw his face, she gasped quietly so she didn't wake the now sleeping boy in her arms.

"Aang, he's gorgeous. Oh, he looks just like you." she whispered. Aang leaned over by her shoulder so he could look to. It seemed that he could never get enough of the sight of his child.

"He's amazing." he breathed. Then he turned to her, "You're amazing." Katara cupped her husband's cheek lovingly and became lost in his eyes just like she had all the years they'd known each other. It was only when the baby began to stir that they broke their gaze on each other. They both looked down upon their child and saw that he had opened his eyes for the first time. Aang stared into the identical grey orbs staring back at him curiously. Then the child giggled and waved his tiny hands around. Aang smiled and felt tears of happiness well up in his eyes while Katara watched her two boys see each other eye to eye for the first time. The moment was tear-jerking and she made no effort to stop the imminent tears behind her own eyes. Suddenly, the baby began sucking in short breaths and the left side of his nose scrunched up indicating a sneeze. He let out a small "ka-choo!" before he flew about a foot, earning a yelp from both parents, in the air before landing like a feather back into his mother's arms. Aang and Katara gazed at each other for a second before grinning widely. It was officially a historic day, for Aang was no longer the last airbender.


	5. A Way Around

**A/N- Oh my gosh, I'm so lazy. I really need to update more often. X____X Well, here's more story! WOOT! Baby name revealed! :O**

**A Way Around**

The second the small boy's cries filled the room, Aang was out of bed and comforting his son. Katara was awake too, but when she opened her eyes, Aang had already taken care of it. She smiled to herself as she watched him slowly rock Kikan, trying to get the now whimpering boy back to sleep. He really loved his son and she could see it in his eyes, just by the way he looked down at the infant. Everything was so innocent about that moment that she felt it wasn't right to look at them directly. She turned her face away and listened to see if Kikan had stopped crying. Finally, Kikan's whimpers turned to little sighs of sleep and Katara could sleep again too.

Aang put the child back in his cradle when he was sure he was asleep, careful not to wake him. He tucked the blanket around the boy's tiny frame and just watched his son for a moment. He was still amazing. Every time he laid eyes on him, he'd just be reminded how great his family was. How incredibly lucky he was to have the best wife and child in the entire world. And Kikan was an airbender. That was the most amazing thing of all. Aang dreamed of the day when Kikan would finally be old enough to learn airbending, when he could pass down his art. He would be one of the greatest airbenders that ever lived; the sneeze when he was born told him that. He smiled as he thought about the future, then he suddenly frowned. He was the Avatar and had a lot of traveling. He was staying home at the moment because Katara needed help taking care of their baby, but what happened when he had to go back to attending Peace meetings? How could he be a good father if he was always away? These thoughts swirled around in his mind. He glanced at the sleeping boy again. He was everything to him and he would go to the end of the world to do what was best for his son. He made a decision right then. He would have to go and perform his duty, that was decided, but he'd always make time for his family. That was even more certain. He was an airbender himself after all, and airbenders always found another way.


	6. A Promise is the Perfect PickMeUp

**A/N- Okay, I remember promising myself that this chapter would definitely be longer, and demmit it will be! 8D This one takes place about…one…two…three…um…four years later. So, baby Kikan is now four-year-old Kikan. :D All you need to know about this one is that Aang has to leave for a two day trip (which is equivalent to forever for Kikan), they live at the Western Air Temple (can't you just see them living there?), and Kikan has a two year old sister who's name will be revealed later. O R&R ****PRETTY PLEASE****!!!! 8DDDDDDD**

Aang started down the steps from their home at the Western Air Temple, bag slung over his shoulder and Momo flying behind him. He was just about to board Appa, who was waiting patiently for his master, when he swore he heard little footsteps behind him and turned to see Kikan trailing along behind him. When Kikan saw his father looking down at him with a raised eyebrow, and an amused half-smile on his lips, he gave him the biggest, most innocent smile complete with the large puppy dog eyes. Aang kneeled down to eye level with him.

"Alright, what are you up to?" he asked.

"Coming with you, daddy!" he replied spreading his arms enthusiastically. Aang frowned and sighed knowing what was coming next. Kikan had tried to pull this kind of thing before and they'd had this conversation a few times already; this was going to be one of those moments.

"Kikan, we've been through this already. You've got to stay here with mommy and Daini." he told his son firmly. Kikan pouted. _Oh no, not that face. Anything but The Face, _Aang thought to himself. He always had a weak spot for Kikan's pouty-face.

"But-but dad, I wanna come with you!" he started to whine. Aang put his hands on the boy's shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I know. But do you really want to sit around a big table in a hot room for hours on end with a bunch of old crabby guys?" he asked. Kikan giggled.

"No. I still don't want you to leave though." he said, hanging his head sadly. Aang tilted Kikan's head back up.

"Come on, you know I don't like it when you're upset." he told him quietly. Then he pouted and made big eyes.

"'Cause it makes me upset too." he said in a sad tone. Kikan laughed at his father's ridiculous sad face and Aang smiled ruffling the dark hair on Kikan's head.

"You behave now, okay? And help mommy with Daini." Aang instructed. Kikan nodded and hugged Aang as best as he could with his tiny arms. Aang embraced Kikan and rubbed his back reassuringly, the other hand holding the back of his head, pressing his face into his shirt.

"Mommy is sad when you leave." Kikan mumbled into Aang's tunic. "She misses you more than I do." Aang breathed a sigh.

"I know. I miss her a lot too. A really, really big lot." he replied. They hugged for a while, but Aang eventually had to let go. He would miss his family so much even if it was only two days. He'd stay here with his wife and children if given the choice, but the world needed him too. Mai's word echoed in his head. The ones she'd said to him before Kikan was born. 'Katara and your child,' _children,_ he corrected himself, 'are your world.' She was right, and he knew that, but it didn't mean he could go neglecting the rest of the world. After all, keeping balance was his job too. He shook himself from his thoughts and looked down at Kikan who was looking back up at him. There weren't any tears in his eyes. Kikan rarely cried. Maybe it was because he understood a number of things a four-year-old usually didn't. He was a truly intelligent kid with exceptional talent at controlling his element. It reminded Aang about his past as a child and how he'd also mastered his native element at such a young age.

"You're going to leave now, aren't you?" Kikan asked. His tone clearly said he was disappointed. Aang nodded.

"I'll be back before you know it. You'll see." he reassured. Kikan nodded solemnly and gave Aang a quick hug around his legs, (because that's as far as he could reach) before releasing him once again. Aang jumped on Appa and shot a quick glance at Kikan still standing in the same spot watching him sadly. Aang shook his head with a smile.

"Tell you what buddy; I'll take you with me one of these times. Okay? You'll get to see the Fire Nation and Fire Lord Zuko. All that stuff. He has a son too. He's a little older than you, but you'll get along fine." Kikan's face lit up and he nodded excitedly. Aang snapped Appa's reins and said "Yip, yip!" before soaring away.

Kikan couldn't contain his excitement anymore and ran inside giggling excitedly.

"MOM, MOM, MOM, MOM, MOM!" he shouted as he burst in the door. Katara looked up from the dinner she was preparing.

"What, dear?" she asked putting the spoon down. Kikan gasped for breath.

"Daddy says he's gonna take me to the Lord Nation and I'm gonna see the Nation Lord of Fire!" he said in a rush, grinning ecstatically. Katara assumed he meant the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord. Then Kikan ran off to his bedroom shouting for Daini so he could tell her. Katara shook her head and returned to cooking dinner. _He must've fallen for the pouty-face,_ she thought with a laugh.

**A/N- One quick thing, Daini means second. Like, second child. Get it? Great. R&R PLEAZUMS!!!!!!**


	7. A Great Way to Unwind

**A/N- FLASOK LIVES!!! :OOOO Anyway, this wasn't supposed to be related to this story at first, but I needed some Kataang, man! Thus, it joined the one-shots!! 8DD So, hope you like it, R&R PLZUMZ. Or I will nom your soul. :I**

Aang rubbed his aching temples as he walked back to the luxurious apartment he was renting in the Fire Nation. Of course, he had tried to decline the offer of such a grand temporary home, but Zuko had insisted upon it as well as Katara, who argued that he needed a proper place to settle while he was there. That, and she could make a decent meal in an apartment when she had the proper equipment and supplies. However, despite these advantages, it was too big. There was too much space and so little to fill it with. It made Aang feel uncomfortable and materialistic. He'd been trained well in the art of self-denial, and he'd even been teaching his children it as well. Now, he felt as if he was going against his own methods.

He reached the apartment door and opened it, shutting it roughly behind him. Katara heard the slam and hurried into the den where Aang was flopping onto a pile of crimson, velvet cushions. He let out a low groan of irritation and Katara approached her husband with a look of sympathy.

"Rough day?" she asked, plopping down beside him. Aang let out another groan answering Katara's question.

"Aw, Aang, you're overworking yourself," she insisted. Aang sat up with that knowing look on his face. Leave it to Katara to worry about these things.

"Katara, you know I can't skip meetings whenever I feel like it," he argued. She sighed and put a hand on his chest.

"I know." She drew lazy circles on his tunic. "But can't you take a vacation or something?" Aang chuckled a little.

"If you remember Katara, I tried to avoid my duties as the Avatar before back when we were stopping Ozai. I can't ignore the world. And even if I did, I'd just come back to the same problems, and the same things needing fixing. It's better to do things quickly and efficiently," he pointed out.

"Breezily?" Katara teased with a smirk.

"I said efficiently." he notified her, the corner of his mouth turning up in a half-smile.

"Hmm,…so quick and clever?" she offered. Aang picked up the implication.

"Yes," he said with a grin. Katara whacked his shoulder playfully.

"You are SUCH and airbender." she said with a laugh. Aang spread his arms.

"Through and through, love," he said with a smirk, and then leaned closer to her. "And I'm all yours." Katara played with the honey-lemon fabric of his collar.

"For now," she replied with a small smile and a shrug. Aang's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a twinge of concern in his tone.

"Well, once we get back home, we'll be busy with the kids. We belong to them too now." she pointed out. Aang nodded in understanding.

"But for now, the kids are at Sokka's and we have an over-sized apartment all to ourselves," he said with a mischievous grin. Katara giggled and reached over to trace his jaw line as he moved closer leaving only a few centimeters of space between their faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Aang asked seductively. Katara giggled again.

"I do believe I am," she teased. Suddenly, Aang jumped up with that certain light in his eye that told her he was going to do something unexpected.

"Great! I'll get the Pai Sho board!" he said before running off to find it.

"Aang!"

**A/N- It had to be done! XDDDDD Besides, I don't write that stuff, mm-kay? LOL So, REVIEWS??**


	8. The Way that Life Should Be

**A/N- OMG! A one-shot, then a chapter update?! The summer does things to you…XDDDD That, and I have no life. LOL Okay, all you need to know about this chapter is two years have gone by since the last chapter. So now Kikan is six, Daini is four, and there is yet ANOTHER baby! 8O Katara and Aang have been busy. XDDD Name and bending ability will be revealed later. R&R PLZUMZ. Or you'll make me cry. Like this- T____________T **

**The Way Life Should Be**

Screams could be heard from the Western Air Temple echoing loudly off the canyon walls it was built upon. Laughs, both a child's and an adult's, usually followed. It was like a pattern of thunder and lightning.

"Got you dad!" Kikan yelled, tagging his father from behind by clapping a hand to his unsuspecting back. Before Aang had even turned around completely, Kikan was already running off down one of the wide hallways with the speed of an airbender, giggling ecstatically as he did. Aang grinned and started to run off down the same hallway, before getting an idea and changing his course to head down a different one.

He stopped just behind the corner, waiting for the right moment. Not too long after, the sound of Kikan's tiny footsteps came running down the hall straight towards Aang. He grinned to himself and waited for Kikan to run a little further down the hall. The pattering of his footsteps quickly reached near where Aang was hiding and he jumped out, grabbing the speeding airbender in his arms earning a squeal of surprise and delight from the boy. Aang lifted Kikan up to his eyelevel with a chuckle before putting a finger on his nose, making Kikan go slightly cross-eyed in an attempt to follow it.

"Got you, Kikan." he said, then dropped his son to the ground and ran off down another hallway, laughing loudly. Kikan caught himself with airbending before he landed on the ground. Even though he was only six, this kind of thing was already second nature to him. However, it had conveniently bought Aang a good amount of time to run off. Kikan picked himself off the ground, for he hadn't quite gotten the hang of landing on his feet yet, and sped off after his father.

Katara was having a relaxing day all to herself, just peacefully waterbending. She smiled to herself as she bent the water, thinking of all the memories that had taken place around this very fountain. In fact, it had nearly been destroyed at one point. Aang had repaired it though when they had moved here, along with cleaning the temple. Katara had helped him clean the buildings, but Aang had fixed the whole fountain by himself, not even letting Toph help him. Of course, the results were stunning. They had to be after months of work. He'd even taken the time to do little carvings in the sides; probably the reason why it had taken so long. Once he'd finished, he'd brought Katara who was three months pregnant with Kikan at the time to see it. She'd been amazed at her husband's artistic ability and skill, for he'd never shown he had any until this moment. Then Aang showed her a very special place on the fountain. It was right at the base and it was a drawing of him and Katara holding hands. It wasn't as good as the carvings, in fact, it looked like something Sokka did, but it meant a lot to her anyway. She remembered laughing with Aang about it and she laughed to herself even now. She realized that she'd dropped the water she was bending while she was remembering and quickly regained her composure, bending the water back out of the fountain.

Her concentration, however, was ruined again when someone ran smack into her knocking the water, and her to the ground. When she opened looked up to see who her attacker was, she found her husband giving her a sheepish look from above.

"Sorry, love." he apologized, grinning a little. Katara smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"And just what exactly where you doing that caused you to come crashing into me?" she asked. Aang shrugged.

"I was just playing Airbender Tag with Kikan." he replied.

"I see." Katara said. Aang smiled adoringly down at her.

"Did I tell you how much I love you today?" he asked in an almost-whisper, brushing a lock of hair from her face. Katara blushed and felt like a kid again. They were married and she didn't really blush anymore, but whenever she did, it was at the most unexpected moments caused by the simplest of gestures.

"No, you didn't. But I know." she told him. Aang smiled and brought himself to his feet dragging Katara up with him just as Kikan's laugh became audible.

"Uh-oh, I'd better start running." he said. He gave his wife a quick kiss and whispered a "Love you." in her ear before bolting off inside the temple again. Katara watched him leave, giggling to herself, and saw Kikan skid around the corner, robes fluttering and hair disheveled from running around.

"Hi mommy!" he yelled before rushing off after Aang, who's robe just disappeared around a corner. She smiled and shook her head, listening to the laughing echoing around the temple. Nothing could be better than a relaxing day of waterbending with her two favorite boys chasing each other around the temple, laughing playfully as they escaped from the other.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Aang came running back through one of the doorways with Xai, the youngest on his shoulders with Kikan and Daini close behind. Kikan and Aang had fairly abandoned their airbending so the others could catch them.

"Come on, Katara! Everybody's playing except you!" he called to her with a laugh. Katara grinned and ran to join the chase, not caring that the water splashed to the floor. Yes, this was definitely the way life was supposed to be.

**A/N- Well that was long. At least, longer than the others I think. XDDDD So, like it, love it, hate it? Do I deserve to be whacked with a rake, buried in a hole and be deprived of writing supplies forever?! I MUST KNOW! 8D Yeah, I'm crazy today. :P BTW, Xai is an airbender. And if you're wondering how to pronounce the names, they are…Xai=Shy (don't ask me why it's pronounced like that, I don't know either) Oh, and Xai has no meaning, I just made it up. It sounds cool. ;**

**Kikan- There are two ways, Keekan, or Kykan. The first one sounds better to me. **

**Daini- Also two ways- Dienee, or Dienie. (ie is pronounced as in, DIE.) So…reviews? Anyone? Anyone?**


	9. Jealousy

**A/N- Wazzup people? A question came up in a review asking how old Xai was. In answer to that, she's three years younger than Daini. So in the previous story, she was…one-years-old. This story is going to take place 4 years later. So, now Kikan is 10, Daini is 8, Xai is 5, AND THERE IS YET ANOTHER BABY! XDDD This is the last one though. Four kids are enough. Heck, 3 are enough, but Kikan needed a brother. ;D The last baby is 2 in this story. Like all the others, his name will be revealed later. MWAHAHAHAHA! In this story, we're going to see a whole new side of Kikan. You know the drill, R&R. 8D Happy reading!**

Jealousy 

Kikan was angry. Why did this have to happen? Why did his mom and dad HAVE to have another baby? Sure he had a brother now, but Zen was hogging ALL the attention. Not that his sisters hadn't, but his mom had kept them busy because they were total momma's girls. That allowed him to have all dad's attention. Now, he was hypnotized by _Zen_ just like the rest of the world. Cute, perfect, airbender, Zen. It made Kikan sick just thinking about it. What was so great about his brother that made him less interesting?

"Kikan?" said Aang's voice from the door. Kikan ignored him and glowered at his shoes instead. He heard the door close and his father's footsteps approach him slowly from across the room, almost silent, but making the faintest patting on the floor. Kikan sensed he was reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder so he moved farther to the edge of the bed to avoid it. Aang sighed from behind him.

"This is about Zen, isn't it?" he asked knowingly. Kikan only "Humph"-ed in response. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but that didn't stop his persistent father. He felt the edge of the bed sink as Aang sat down.

"Look, I know you're jealous of all the attention your brother's been getting, but…you have to understand that he can't do anything by himself yet. He needs constant attention, and that's why it seems like we're not paying attention to you as much. He's quite the handful you know." Aang said with a laugh. Kikan turned around to face Aang, still glaring.

"It _seems_ like he's getting more attention? That's an understatement. More like, he IS getting more attention." he retorted before turning around again.

"Kikan…" Aang started to plead, but Kikan interrupted.

"Just...leave me alone, dad." he said, trying to sound angry, but his sadness dripped into his tone. Aang hung his head with a tired sigh, but he wasn't going to give up yet.

"Kikan, please listen to me." he asked softly. Kikan remained silent, but turned around again. Aang smiled warmly. At least he had gotten him to pay attention.

"Come on, Kikan. You know I don't like it when you're sad..." Aang said, and Kikan knew exactly what was coming next and he also knew that it would make him laugh no matter how angry he was.

"Dad…don't..." Kikan interrupted. Aang wasn't listening and made the pouty face anyway.

"Because it makes me sad." he finished. Kikan tried really hard not to laugh, but his lips had twitched upwards despite his efforts. He quickly went back to his facade of anger however. Aang sighed. He was sure that would work, but he wasn't finished yet.

"You know Kikan, when I was twelve, I had almost the same problem you have now." he said, leaning back against Kikan's headboard. Kikan raised a skeptical eyebrow at his father's claim. How could his dad EVER understand how he felt? Times were different and his father had lived through different times. He didn't know anything about his life.

"Well, when your mother and I were saving the world from Fire Lord Ozai, Appa went missing. So we posted all these posters around Ba Sing Se trying to find him. Then this guy Jet showed up." he started.

"Who's Jet?" Kikan asked, trying to hide that he was interested. Aang shrugged.

"Eh, he was a jerk your mom had a thing for when we first met him. Then, when he tried to flood a village, she…erm…sort of lost interest." he replied, leaving out the part where Katara had frozen Jet to a tree. "Getting back to the story, Katara wasn't happy to see Jet. It turned out that he wanted to help us find Appa, so we agreed to let him help. But it gets better, Jet was brainwashed."

"BRAINWASHED?!" Kikan said a little too excitedly. Then he regained his composure. "That's cool." He muttered.

"Not really. It was horrible. He couldn't remember anything except his own name pretty much. We had to try and help, so we started thinking of ideas. That's when Sokka suggested that Katara should kiss Jet. I didn't exactly cope well with that idea because I didn't want anyone to kiss Katara. Except myself of course."

"So…did mom kiss him?" Kikan asked. Aang smiled at the memory.

"Nope. Her exact reaction to that suggestion was, 'Maybe YOU should kiss him, Sokka.'" he replied. Kikan laughed a little and started to feel a little better.

"So, are you ready to stop stewing, or am I going to have to tell you more adventures?" Aang asked, looking over at his son. Kikan shrugged.

"I feel a little better, I guess." he admitted.

"Well, a little isn't good enough. Looks like I'll be here a while." he said, grinning. Kikan smiled a little and listened as Aang began to recount the adventures of his childhood.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When Aang was finished telling stories hours later, he turned to Kikan.

"Now, do you still think I don't pay enough attention to you?" Kikan shook his head no. There was a silence as the two were lost in their own thoughts. Aang however was interrupted from his when Kikan's voice broke the noiselessness.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome buddy."

**A/N- D'AWWWWW! Father/Son Bonding! 8'D So touching. And don't worry, Father/Daughter Bonding will come. ;D Yeah, I know the jealousy thing is cliché, but that's the beauty of it. Siblings get jealous. **

**So, now we have discovered the sarcastic, intelligent, jealous side of Kikan. He seems to have a thing for adventure too. XDDD In case you're unsatisfied because I didn't go into it much, Kikan finally gets the idea in the end that Aang does care and that he does take the time to spend time with him.** **I do that sometimes. Keep the message vague and unobvious I mean. So, did you like it? 8DD **

**P.S- Noiselessness IS a word. LOL**


	10. An Airbender's Advice

**A/N- Sup readers? I've FINALLY started to update again. YAY!**

**Getting back on topic, I like this one-shot. It gives us a chance to see the sibling relationship of our little Kataang children. **

**This one is just a little encounter between Kikan and Daini. Kikan is 10, Daini is 8. After this, I'm afraid that our little Kikan that we've come to know and love will be taken out of the limelight for a little as I build up the other characters. So, enjoy the last moments of Kikan. Although, I'm sure he'll come back later. ;D R&R PLZUMZZZ.**

An Airbender's Advice

Daini concentrated on the little sphere of water she was guiding around the room with a sharp eye to make sure it wouldn't splash to the ground. It was hard enough guiding it around, let alone getting it back up off the floor. It was a little embarrassing that she couldn't perform these simple techniques that her mother only used minimal amounts of effort to accomplish yet. It wasn't that she wasn't good; it was more of the fact that her mother had been unable to give her lessons because of Zen and her father was too busy teaching Kikan airbending to give her lessons. She must not have been very high on the priority list. Though, Aang **had** promised to teach her soon. Kikan was mastering airbending very quickly and he'd be finished with his lessons around age twelve or thirteen, about the same age Aang was when he'd mastered airbending. That gave Kikan a lot of free time since he got every move in a minimal amount of tries, so her father would soon be able to teach her.

For now though, she was on her own.

She was just about to bring the little sphere back to the bowl when a flash of orange whisked down the hallway and a gust of air swept into the room, freezing the ball solid. Daini lost her concentration at the surprise attack, and the ice plummeted to the floor. She stared at it for a few seconds before she snapped her head up to glare at her brother standing at the door.

"Kikan! You ruined my training!" she yelled in a reprimanding manner, sounding very much like her mother. Kikan just grinned mischievously and invited himself into her room, her eyes boring holes into his shirt the whole time.

"I didn't do it, the wind did." he said with a shrug, still grinning. Daini's hands clenched into fists at her sides in annoyance at her brother.

"The wind is nice and doesn't freeze their sister's water unless it's controlled by annoying brothers like you!" she snapped. Kikan was enjoying the reaction he was getting from his little sister, but she was overreacting.

"Relax, Daini. Just unfreeze it with your waterbending. No need to get so worked up." he said, sitting on her window sill. Daini resisted the urge to push him out the window. Instead, her glare became even more deadly.

"I can't do that yet." she said through gritted teeth. Upon hearing this, Kikan immediately felt guilty and he hunched his shoulders sheepishly. He hadn't meant to mess her up that much, he only wanted to interrupt it for a minute to get on her nerves.

"Oh. I'm sorry Daini, I only froze it because I thought you could." he mumbled. That only made Daini feel worse and she sat on her bed, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in them.

"I'm a horrible bender. You're so lucky." she mumbled. Kikan floated over to her bed and sat in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not horrible. You just need a teacher is all. Dad's going to give you lessons as soon as I finish learning the air vortex. He said it was only fair considering how long you've waited." he reassured her, but Daini still had her head down. Kikan gazed sadly at her, wondering what he could do to cheer his sister up. Then he had an idea.

Jumping from the bed, he tugged Daini up with him.

"Let go, Kikan." she grumbled, trying to pull herself from her brother's grasp. Hadn't he done enough already?

"Just hear me out Daini." he urged. Daini glared at him for a moment before sighing and waiting for him to go on with his plan.

"Okay, I don't know anything about water bending, but I can teach you some key bending tips that might help." he said, smiling a little. "Try and unfreeze the water."

"I told you, I can't do that yet." she reminded him, beginning to become irritated.

"Just try." he pleaded. She shot him a look before moving one of her hands in a fluid motion. Nothing happened.

"See?" she said, but Kikan wasn't listening. He was walking towards her and before she knew what was happening, her leg was yanked backwards, almost making her lose her balance.

"Stay like that. Don't move." he ordered. Daini was thoroughly confused and irritated.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded. Kikan just waved it away.

"Just try whatever you did again." he instructed. Daini grumbled to herself and tried again. This time, the water melted instantly and formed a puddle on the floor. Daini goggled at the water, then turned to her brother who was smiling.

"How…" she started, but Kikan interrupted.

"It's all about stance. You won't get anything moving if you stand there like a stick." he replied, then he left the room with the speed of an airbender, leaving a soft breeze behind him. He was gone before Daini could thank him.

At that moment, Daini remembered the words that her father had once told her. _The separation of the four elements is an illusion_. She thought it was ridiculous at first, but now as she stood staring at the door, she thought had a pretty good idea of what he meant.

**A/N- WEEEEE! I just love these kids. They're a big barrel of Awesomesauce. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Or one-shot. Or whatever you want to call it. Review please! 8DD**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ READ IMPORTANT

**A/N- OH EM JEEZUMZ. I haven't updated this in forever. I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten about the story. In fact, I'm still trying to come up with little stories to write about. It's hard to work with flat characters. :P **

**The next chapters will be arriving AFTER I FINISH THE KATAANG AU WEEK PROMPTS. It's just a lot to handle and I'm already three days behind. No wonder I didn't do the other Kataang Weeks. LOLZ**

**I promise, as soon as I've finished that and my other two oneshots I'm coming out with, I'll start writing this again. :3 I love it as much as you do. **

**Actually, I just thought of an idea now! XDDD I'll get started on turning it into a story. Thank you all for being so patient, I'll make it up to you.**

**Love, **

**Flassy**

**P.S. - The next story will be about Daini and Xai. Maybe we'll have a little bit of Zen in there, and possibly a cameo of Kikan. Katara will definitely be in there, Aang might not. Oh, and if you want a hint as to what it's about, here you go-**

**HINT: Cooking**

**That's all I'm saying. I hope you're as eager as I am to continue on! **


	12. Fortune Telling

**A/N- GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! It's been FOREVER!!!!!! OMG, thank you all so much for being patient! DDDDD8 I know how frustrated I get when people don't update their stories.**

**Okay, things you should know, are Aang and Kikan are visiting the Fire Nation. See? He kept that promise! XD**

**Enjoy people! *hopes fans haven't abandoned her 8DDD;;* R&R (P.S.- Kikan- 12, Daini -10, Xai-7, Zen-4)**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing. DDX Epic sad face.**

"Gaze into my magic crystal ball and see the FUTURE!" Xai said in an overdramatic voice raising her arms over her head, wiggling her fingers.

Daini raised an eyebrow at her younger sister, not really getting into the mood of the make-believe they were playing. While Xai may have seen a gypsy wagon with rare clothes and jewels, all she saw was a blanket thrown over them, a towel around her sister's head, and an ice ball she'd created for the occasion.

"Xai, you look ridiculous." she stated bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest, frowning. Xai looked at her sister blankly before slowly lowering her arms and pouting.

"Can't you at least TRY to pretend, Daini?" she whined, slumping her skinny shoulders. Daini remained impassive as she stared back, silently telling her sister she refused.

"Aww, come on Ni Ni! Zen's doing it!" Xai argued, pointing at their younger brother who was gazing into the ice ball with a look of intense concentration as if he'd see his future swirling around. He was wearing a red scarf around his neck instead of a lopsided turban like his sister.

Daini scowled.

"Zen's six years younger than me. Besides. Only babies play make-believe." she snorted, rolling her eyes as if this was common knowledge. At this, Zen looked up, shocked at first, then, when the impact hit, his eyes shown with hurt from her words. Xai looked from Zen to Daini, and then narrowed her eyes at her older sister reproachfully.

Zen was touchy on the subject of being called a baby. He was quite proud of his age and liked to believe he was like his brother and sisters. In fact, Zen was sensitive in general. His lack of speech was replaced with acute sensitivity to words and other's energies. He was living up to his name in that sense, for Zen meant balance of energy.

"NI NI! Look what you did!" she scolded, scooting over to sit with her younger brother and hugging him close to comfort him. She looked down at Zen who was starting to cry silently into her shirt. "You know how sensitive he is! Besides, he's NOT a baby. He's four-years-old." The a-matter-of-fact voice Xai said it in made a muscle Daini's cheek twitch with irritation.

She huffed as Xai bent down to detach Zen from her shirt and looked him in the face, softly stroking his thick hair away from his eyes. An image of Xai playing with her dolls came to Daini's mind for an instant, the gesture reminding her of what Xai did to calm her 'crying' toys.

"Don't be sad, Zen. Daini didn't mean it…" she reassured him softly, wiping his tears with the red scarf around his shoulders. Zen whimpered a little in response, and then nodded, roughly wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand. Zen was quick to change moods, balancing out one by switching to another.

Regret seeped into Daini's chest, and she tried to look angry, but she felt bad for making Zen cry. Now she was caught between a scowl and a guilty pout. Zen hadn't deserved her insult, and she knew it. He never did anything wrong except maybe break vases and bowls now and then when he tried to do things himself. Those were accidents though. He'd never yelled at anyone, unlike his siblings who were constantly fighting. In fact, most of the time, Zen was the one to get his brother and sisters to stop fighting.

He had this thing that he did with his eyes. For whatever reason, all he had to do was give them all a penetrating look and it would make everyone stop arguing and apologize for being jerks. Xai had once asked Kikan if Zen was magical, but the theory had just made him laugh. Xai had punched him in the arm for that.

Speaking of Zen's weird eye-thing, he was staring at her now, his eyes red around the edges from wiping them free of tears. He looked so sweet and innocent and that did it for Daini. She sighed in defeat, smiling at her brother apologetically. It was impossible to stay mad at the kid.

Gently, she took his tiny hand in hers and scooted a little closer to where he sat so she could look at him properly.

"I'm sorry I called you a baby, Zen. I was wrong. Forgive me?" she asked, sincerely and hopefully, spreading her arms for an apology-hug. She didn't have to wait long for Zen to decide, for the minute she made the apologetic gesture, he was crawling into her lap, wrapping his small arms around her and snuggling into her tunic affectionately. He took his face away from the blue fabric long enough to give her a forgiving smile, his bright, steely-grey eyes gazing up at her, silently telling her it was okay and he understood.

Daini giggled and squeezed him tightly before setting him down beside her again.

Xai was smiling appreciatively at the two of them like a spectator watching a sport with their team in the lead, her hands resting on her knees. She looked like she wanted to say something, but, for once, she held her tongue instead of bursting out with a remark. Their mother always said she got her wit from Uncle Sokka.

"Now that that's settled, let's get back to our game!" she exclaimed, clapping excitedly. Just as soon as the excitement came, it was gone as she cleared her face of all emotion and sat up straighter, falling into her role as the fortune teller.

"Hey, I never said I wanted to play." Daini said, causing one of Xai's eyes to open and peer at her curiously. "I still think this game is silly."

Before Xai could retort to her sister's complaint, she was interrupted.

"What game is silly?" asked a soft voice from the entrance of the little clubhouse. All three heads turned to see their mother peeking through the entrance.

"Daini thinks make-believe is silly!" Xai replied loudly, pointing at said kill-joy, and cutting off Daini's argument effectively.

Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she said, looking at Daini who was too busy shooting eye-daggers at Xai to notice. "I don't think it's silly. Would you mind if I played?"

Daini's head quickly turned to look at her mother, her brown locks fanning out, almost hitting Zen in the face. She gaped at her mother as though she had just suggested they ride a rabid platypus-bear.

"Mom!" she whined.

"What?" Katara asked innocently, an amused smile forming on her lips.

Daini didn't reply, for she couldn't quite grasp why her mother at the good age of 32 would want to play an immature game like make-believe.

"Sure! You can play mom!" Xai agreed, patting the area next to Zen who was smiling also, mimicking his sister's actions.

"Thank you, 'Aunt' Xai." Katara replied.

"Aunt?" Xai asked curiously.

Katara slipped inside and sat beside Zen.

"Well, you're dressed like a fortune teller and it just reminded me of when daddy, Uncle Sokka and I went to a village and had our fortunes told. The fortune teller's name was Aunt Wu."

"Ohh! What did Aunt Wu tell you?" Xai asked, bouncing with excitement.

Katara laughed.

"I asked her to tell me my fortune so many times that I can't remember any of them really!" Then she stopped laughing and smiled distantly. "But I do remember one fortune as clear as day. Aunt Wu told me that I would marry a powerful bender."

"Daddy!" Zen cried, grinning. Katara laughed again and placed Zen in her lap.

"Yes, I strongly believe she meant daddy as well. She hasn't been wrong in any of her predictions yet." she said, ruffling Zen's hair. Xai was gazing in awe, inspired by this "Aunt Wu" character.

"I want to try!" Xai squealed. She crouched over the ice ball and concentrated on its swirled center.

Daini watched, slightly interested after hearing about Aunt Wu. Maybe, since Aunt Wu was real, this game wasn't so bad…

"What do you see?" Katara whispered so as not to interrupt the fortune telling process.

"I see…" Xai began, but her prediction was interrupted by a large growl from her stomach. She giggled sheepishly and clutched her growling belly.

"Lunch?" she suggested hopefully.

Everyone burst out laughing, (including Daini) before Katara recovered, grinned at her daughter and said,

"Excellent prediction."

**A/N- …Yeah, I lied. It wasn't about cooking. XDDDD**

**I hope you like it anyway, because I'm really worried this didn't turn out well. DDD8**

**Leave me some comments if you could all be so kind. 8DDD;;**


End file.
